1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for establishing a connection in wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and a system for establishing a connection first when a device is wirelessly connected to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) provided in a computer.
2. Description of the Background Art
The USB is commonly used as a method for connecting a low- and a medium-speed device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a printer to a computer such as a personal computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). The USB may provide less burden on a user than the conventional connection methods because it is commonly available to different types of devices and has the Hot Plug & Unplug function that may easily change the connection even when the computer is in use.
For the mobile computer such as a notebook computer or PDA, however, the user may bear a burden of use of a USB cable necessary for connecting the device to the USB, thereby creating a need for the USB to be wirelessly connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,744 B2 to Mizutani et al., discloses a USB that is wirelessly connectable to a device, i.e. a wireless USB. Mizutani et al., uses a method for specifying the device by setting a specific identification number to a particular device, which is necessary for establishing a connection between the device and computer via the wireless USB. In other words, an identification number is set for a particular device, which is used to specify the device to be wirelessly connected to the wireless USB.
The method using an identification number set for a particular device needs, however, to distinguish the device from others, thus requiring identification numbers to carry more information. As a result, a problem arises that much more load is incurred on the computer, wireless USB and device, thus deteriorating the communication efficiency.
Specifically, the wireless USB connects a device, of course, not via a wired connection such as a cable, unlike the wired USB that connects a device via a wired connection. That requires a signal to be transmitted from a wireless USB to carry information identifying a target device to be wirelessly communicated with so as to specify the target device to be wirelessly connected. Mizutani et al., proposes the method of allotting identification numbers to respective device, and making the identification numbers included in signals to be transmitted. This method needs, however, to create identification numbers such that all devices are able to be distinguished specifically, thus requiring the identification numbers complicated and more voluminous as requiring 48 bits. As a result, much more information has to be transmitted between the wireless USB and device, thereby incurring heavier load on the computer, wireless USB and device, and thus causing the communication efficiency to decrease.